nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruckus
RUCKUS IS A SHOUTING, FIGHTING, CLAMOROUS COLLECTION OF COLLECTED JUNK AND LOOSE BOLTS. A BOLD AND DARING WARRIOR, HE IS TOTALLY DEVOTED TO WINNING AND MAKING A LOT OF LOUD, LOUD NOISE WHILE DOING IT, ESPECIALLY THE NOISY BIT. HE LOVES TO PLUNGE INTO THE THICK OF THINGS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT CAUSES A GREAT BIG CRASH, AND CARES VERY LITTLE HOW INTACT HIS CHASSIS IS WHEN THE COMMOTION IS OVER. HE MAY BE CRAZY OR JUST ADDICTED TO THE TRANSFORMER EQUIVALENT OF ADRENALINE, BUT WHAT IS CERTAIN IS THAT HE IS TOTALLY LOYAL TO THE DECEPTICON CAUSE, AND EVEN IF HE WERE SMASHED INTO LITTLE PIECES THEY'D EACH BE LOYAL LITTLE PIECES. SURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE! Fiction uckus was one of Megatron's minions since the early days of the war, working with him along with his fellow Triggercons in an attempt to acquire the knowledge and power of the Underbase. They failed. Spectacularly.Many millions of years later, Ruckus and the Triggercons were serving a rather unfulfilling duty under the Triumverate on Cybertron. When Megatron arrived and offered them a better way, they quickly agreed and executed their current leaders. After Megatron was disposed of by his predecessor, the original Megatron, Ruckus began working for the Decepticon High Council. Leading a team of Quake, Flamefeather and his fellow Triggercons to Earth, Ruckus was meant to retrieve Thunderwing, an ambitious Decepticon looking to be crowned new leader of the armies. Having been defeated by a small party of Autobots in his previous bid, however, Thunderwing was in no mood to meekly return to the council for instructions. He commandeered Ruckus and his crew for a direct assault on the Ark in order to get revenge for his humiliating defeat. It was suicide — a half-dozen Decepticons in a shuttle against dozens of Autobots aboard their flagship, but Ruckus and his crew were forced to go along. After Thunderwing confronted Optimus Prime directly, only to be blasted off by a group of Targetmasters, Ruckus managed to convince him to put the vendetta on hold, at least for a little while. (And Decepticon politics being what they are, Thunderwing ended up being promoted for his lunacy, anyway). As Lord Thunderwing rose to power, Ruckus was recruited into the Mayhem Attack Squad. When the Mayhems learned of a series of Autobot teams being launched into one small cluster of the universe, Thunderwing had them investigate and they learned of the Matrix Quest, which Thunderwing eagerly became involved with. Ruckus had the rather short-sighted idea that the Mayhems were only looking for the Matrix to destroy it before it fell back into Autobot hands, but Thunderwing was planning to claim its power as his own. Ruckus's disrespect for the Matrix and Thunderwing's quest eventually provoked the Decepticon leader into backhanding Ruckus across the bridge of their ship. After Thunderwing was possessed by the corrupted spirit of the Matrix and cast out of the Ark during his attack on the Autobots, Ruckus and the other Mayhems surrendered peacefully. Hungry for revenge, Ruckus blamed Nightbeat and friends for his capture aboard the Ark. He went to elaborate efforts to gain vengeance against the Autobots, hiring a new Mayhem Attack Squad of Needlenose, Octopunch, and Stranglehold, then kidnapping a transport pilot named Phyrion to lure the Autobots into a fight. The Autobots could barely believe Ruckus had been nursing this grudge for nearly twenty years, and Ruckus's "leadership" of the Mayhems bordered on the pathetic. It hardly mattered that Nightbeat now travelled with two Dinobot bodyguards, although it certainly didn't improve Ruckus's chances any. Ruckus sealed his fate when he tried taunting the Autobots with his hostage Phyrion, bringing the human out into the open. With that, Slag simply cut off Ruckus's arm with his energon sword, rescuing the hostage at the same time. With Phyrion free, and his heavily-armed ship Amory no longer interested in holding back, the other Mayhems decided to cut their losses and leave Ruckus to his fate. Ruckus prepared to flee, but Slag made it clear the Decepticon could go, but the arm belonged to him now. Ruckus made his first wise decision of the night and didn't press the point. uckus was one of the "Neo-Decepticons" that joined Soundwave's insurgency at Fort Scyk after twenty-one years of peace on Cybertron. He took part in the stealth assault on the Kalis Baird Beaming Transmitter, but had serious problems with the "stealth" part. When the resurrected Scorponok returned to Cybertron with a Gene Key capable of turning Autobots into Decepticons, Soundwave was off-planet and the former Headmaster ordered the assembled troops at Fort Scyk to follow him instead. Ruckus readily agreed, after witnessing Misfire's summary execution for questioning those orders. uckus was on the rampage when Megatron's gladiators broke out of Kaon's security services and lay siege to the city. In modern times, Ruckus was a part of the Decepticon infiltration team based on Nebulos under the command of Darkwing. He reported on the arrival of Thunderwing to this world, to the Decepticons' horror. As Thunderwing began his mindless devastation of Nebulos, the Decepticon infiltration team moved out in a futile attempt to stop the monster. Ruckus attacked from the ground along with Crankcase and Skullcruncher, but was crushed by the giant monstrosity. His corpse was then used to destroy the airborne Roadgrabber. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons